


Wait For It [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Pretty things, RPBB2016, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Romance, SPNRarePairBigBang2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6967300">Wait For It</a>" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfndor_godess/pseuds/gryfndor_godess">gryfndor_godess</a></p><p>Fic summary: Dean never claimed that curing Bela Talbot was a well-thought-out plan, but falling for her afterward definitely wasn't part of it. Or, five times Dean and Bela don't say "I love you" (and one time they do).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryfndor_godess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfndor_godess/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun doing art for a few fics for the Rare Pair Bang this year, but this was definitely my favorite - I was so excited to see a Dean/Bela option and [the fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6967300) is so good guys, _go read it_. Thank you for your fic, GG!! I hope to work with you again in the future! :D

_Title Art_

 

_A Carwash To The Victor_

 

_Not Apollo_


End file.
